The Dark World Rated M up coming lemons
by paiggee baby
Summary: Book about a vampire falling love with a human but it is not all what it seems to be...


**The Dark World**

Chapter one: The Secret

I stared at the black, lace prom dress that was calling to me. I had to go in the shop and try it on. I could already feel the midnight satin against my skin and the dark netting underneath the skirt. Although the dress was perfect for me, I knew that it was stupid idea to go and buy it. My freedom was no more since I was forbidden to go to the school prom and my boyfriend, Ryan, was also blanking me as if any more things could worse well I hope not.

I missed the coldness of his skin and the way I had to push his dark hair out of his eyes to see him. I missed everything about him, even the way he wore his clothes. A black printed tee shirt would hang around his muscular chest not too tight but not too loose, and his black jeans would be pulled snug around his waist with a studded belt.

I wanted to have him right next to me. I wanted his arms wrapped around my waist as he cuddled me or stroked my long brown hair. I wanted his opinion on the dress as he was always so completely honest with me and we never kept anything from eachother. If I went into a shop and bought a pair of skinny jeans to go with my red top and Ryan thought it wouldn't match, he'd tell me straight away. He was nothing like my other friends. Rachel was always quiet or too busy talking about her animals. Amie was always making everybody laugh and didn't like anybody being down. Victoria you could talk to and trust her with your secrets. Jade was my best mate out of them all she knew everything about me and I even treat her like my own sister. Liam was always out working at his dad's shop that they owned.

I took a step back and stared down the street whilst strangers past me, blocking the view of my dress. A man walked by and stopped right infront of me, looked at the dress then walked off again. I decided it was time to go in the shop and buy the dress before anybody else could get there hands on it.

I walked out of the shop, shopping bag in hand. Without my prince though I felt like I was empty as I still had not heard anything from Ryan. I caught the bus home and I walked in the door and mum was sat on the sofa watching the telly while drinking a coffee.

"Nicole is that you Hun?" she called as I hung my jacket up.

"Yeah mum"

"How much longer have you got on your lunch break?"

"About half an hour, I'm going upstairs to get ready"

I jogged up the stairs and took my shopping bag upstairs with me. I opened my bedroom door then looked in the mirror and looked at the girl that was staring back at me. She had thick, long brown shinny hair. She had ringed her eyes with black eyeliner, with her paramore top on and wearing black skinny jeans and her black converse on.

I walked over towards my desk and opened up my laptop. I clicked on the Internet and had one new message in from Ryan. I opened it and read

"I need to see you urgently. I will be at your house at 1:30" that was 5 minutes away. I was relieved I would get too see Ryan again but what if he didn't want me anymore what if that what is so urgent that he doesn't love me I don't think I could deal with that. I walked across my room to my steamed up window looking for Ryan but I also needed air so I opened up the window.

I waited there looking for Ryan. I then seen him wearing his black skinny jeans and his black long hair covering his face. Mum let him in and he came up to my room knocked on the door and he then came in.

There he stood, tall with his electric blue eyes. I wanted to hug him, wrap my arms around him the moment was awkward though his face he looked so serious and I did not want to hurt him so I looked at him and smiled. He shut the door and walked towards me and then took my hand staring into my eyes it was so quiet. We then sat on my bed and he brushed my hair out of my face and took a deep breath.

"Nicole I need to speak to you" he said softly his lips hardly moving. "I have a secret that I have been keeping from you. I'm not allowed to tell anyone except you and all I need to say id that I'm not safe to be around … I'm different, my family is too, all of us," he explained. I had no idea what he was talking about so I simply nodded.

" I don't understand. Are you breaking up with me?" I panicked.

"No, no. Nicole without you I'm nothing. I'm like a dead plant. I would have no reason to exist. Please just listen"

"You know I will listen I always listen to whatever you say to me"

"Okay then. Nicole, ever since I was born I have been different to anybody else apart form a few people in this country. I have been allergic to sunlight and I have to wear sun lotion everyday. I am really strong and if I am dying I have to drink blood off anything I don't drink human blood only animal blood but that's the only way I can survive. If I wanted to I could drink human blood but I won't because I know that would hurt you more but your blood it's so irrististable and I can't stop myself from drinking it sometimes."

"What you drink blood?"

"Yes Nicole I'm a vampire. I could kill you and hurt you so easily" Ryan spoke so softly in his deep, silky voice.

"I know you wouldn't, I trust you Ryan more than a lot of my friends" I whispered.

"I've been resisting the temptation for a long time now and I don't know how long I can keep that going, Nicole."

"Until I stop trusting you, you can keep it going forever… because I have never felt like this before in my life, our love is as precious as a shooting star."

How could a dream suddenly turn into something so complicated, one minute my boyfriend was the most fantastic person in my life and next he tells me he is a vampire. I wanted to ask so many questions but they would hurt him so I kept them locked away.

"You wanted to hurt me?"

"No-I never really did but remember when we were 14 and I was suffering from the flu?" he asked as his face stiffened in way that told me he was disappointed with himself.

"Yes I remember," I answered.

"Well remember I suddenly recovered didn't I? I fed off the nurse's blood to make me well again. That's why she had gone for a while, but I was suddenly better."

"So you don't sleep in a coffin do you?"

"No fairy tale,"

Ryan chuckled. "Are you disappointed?" his expression was familiar again. He had his dimples showing as he smiled again and his teeth were perfectly white.

"A bit, but I'm also relived too. I'm glad you're happy again. I've missed you in the past few months. My life has not been the same without you and your ways."

I hesitated, wondering whether my next question was convenient or not. I asked him anyway. " Can I push your hair out of your eyes? I mean like I used to?"

"Yes of course you can. I've missed that and it didn't feel right when I did it myself." So I pushed his hair out of his eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. I loved him and I wanted him to know that and I wanted to know he loved me back. He had been my princes since I was thirteen, and I would love him eternally nothing will change now.

st.


End file.
